Avatar: The Life After Sozin's Comet
by Nattia
Summary: Bascially this story is about life after the war. Just in Zutara form! And a pinch of Kataang, but nothing major. Things may happen that arent just family/romance, it's whatever my muse decides! Please read! Go Zutaria! :D !  Also other shipped pairings!
1. The Fire Nation

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL THOUGHTS, AND LANGUAGE, AND SLIGHT NUDITY. ALSO FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN LEMONS!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well this is my FIRST Fanfiction here at FFN. It is of course about ATLA! I love ATLA with all my heart, and I can't wait for ATLK to come out! Now, this ATLA story is a Zutara! I love Zutara and Kataang, and please both sides do not kill me for saying i also love the oppisite :( ! i have to admit though, since ive seen so much Kataang in the Seris, i am becoming more ajusted to liking Zutara. So i am mostly a Zutarian! Yeah! I love all other secondary main character pairings! And personally i think that when it comes to Zutara, Taang happens! Or Aang finds some other nice Random person he loves! Oh and I will very much accept any type of constructive critisim! Please Review! If your anonymus i accept those reviews too! Please even if you read one chapter, review! :D I want all opinions! Oh and i will be posting chapters weekly no matter what! BECAUSE I AM INSPRIED B-**

**Muse: BY ME! MWAAHAHAHAH! This is my A/N now!**

**Disclaimer: Muse leave her alone...you did nothing tonght! Oh and Nattia dosen't own ATLA. Bryke does :(**

**Nattia: Yeah, Disclaimer's right. And Muse, you weren't that helpful tonight, I had to watch my recordings of ATLA to get ideas!**

**Muse: Pfft, i was challenging you.**

**Nattia: Such a liar. If your telling the truth than give me some ideas next week will ya?**

**Muse: Fine.**

**Nattia: Don't sass me. Anyways! Have fun reading! I hope you like the first chapter! Oh and trust me the story will get better as i continue! Humor, Romance and everything else!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aang POV<strong>

Appa groaned restlessly as he flew, it had been days of flying since the gang left the Southern Water Tribe. "Don't worry buddy we will be at the fire nation soon, and then you can eat all the hay you want and rest up in your new stables that Zuko had built for you!" I said as i tried to comfort the tired bison. "I hope your right Aang…I can't wait to get under the sheets and just..." Katara yawned as she dozed off on the bison's saddle.

'_She wants to get under the sheets with me I bet…heh..wait….no…no…Shove those thoughts away! You're a monk for sprit's sake! You shouldn't be thinking about Katara's body that way!' _I thought with a irritable look on my face. "Don't be getting no funny ideas once we reach the palace Aang! I know that look on your face! Suki gives me those feelings all the time!" Sokka spoke irritably as he resisted himself from bonking Aang on the head with the hilt of his Space-sword that Toph recently found for him after ages of relentless begging.

"I would never think of doing anything like that to Katara while we are only a couple! I am a monk and I as an Air Nomad practice celibacy before marriage." I spoke defensively. "Fine, you can get away with it for now…But when we get to the palace I'm keeping my eyes on you two!" Said Sokka.

Just then Toph burst out laughing from the other side of the saddle. "Yeah right Snoozles! You will be too busy stuck up in your room with Fangirl! I swear you two are like…Sex maniacs! I'm surprised she's not pregnant yet with little Snoozle's running around everywhere wreaking havoc!" Sokka shut up at this comment with a irritated look on his face.

"Were here! Look it's the palace, and Suki, Iroh, and the rest of the Kiyoshi Warriors are waiting to greet us!" I said excitedly. "Uh-wha-huh?" I heard Katara speak suddenly and tiredly as she snapped awake.

As Appa landed I hopped down with Sokka and reached my arm up to offer Katara some help getting down. I sighed and watched her decline as she hopped down herself. "I am perfectly capable of getting down myself Aang, I don't always need your help as if I'm a little girl!" She yelled at me. _'What did I do? Does she not like me all of a sudden or something? She knows I love her very much, ever since that wonderful kiss in Ba Sing Se….Ugh…girls are so confusing…' _I thought to myself as I walked over with the others to meet Iroh and the Kiyoshi warriors. I sighed as I watched Sokka run and take Suki into his arms to kiss her passionatly and deeply. '_I wish Katara would kiss me like that...then again...I wonder if she even considers us as a couple...' _I thought sadly to myself.

I bowed in respect towards Iroh in a greeting type manner. "Greetings young Avatar Aang, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka, and Toph." Iroh spoke kindly. "Hello Iroh! How are you, and how come the new Firelord isn't here as well to greet us? Is Zuko piled up with paperwork or something?" Katara asked jokingly. "Ah that is how it seems, and he is also dealing with many other issues that need tended to at this time. Although he will be attending us later tonight at dinner, and for now I am here to show you all to your quarters so you all may settle in for your time here." Iroh smiled and motioned for them all to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara POV<strong>

Once I got settled into my room and had everything laid out I smiled. _'Oh La...Im so tired...Maybe i'll take a nap and bathe...then maybe go out to the springs and practice some waterbending.'_ Smiling to myself I started to strip to my underbindings. I always loved to just sleep in them when I had a room to myself, it was much more comfortable than sleeping fully clothed, and I tended to sleep better at night. As I finished taking off my Water Tribe clothes, I laid in bed and got under the blanket, then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

About an hour or two later I woke up to a loud noise. It sounded like one of the doors slamming from outside of my room. I got up and put on one of the red Fire Nation robes and wrapped the sash around my waist so it wouldn't come undone when i walked. Trying to hold back a yawn, I opened my bedroom door, and outside I watched Mai walk away looking angry. Raising an eyebrow I wondered what the hell had went wrong? Considering it was none of my business for the moment I went back into my room and as i went to shut the door it opened back up. I turned around and Aang was shutting the door behind him. _'Oh Tui...I never hear that boy coming! He really should be named Twinkletoes...He's like a ninja Avatar or something.' _I thought to myself. "Aang what are you doing in my room?" I asked curiously.

"I just wanted to come and talk, is that okay Katara?" Aang asked. "Yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I tightened my robe around my body so my cleavage line wouldn't show. I noticed him gulp nervously as he noticed I wasn't wearing my Water Tribe blues and in the Fire Nation reds of the robe I had earlyer put on. "Well...i just wanted to know if everything was okay between us? I've begun to think you're a-angry with me or something Katara, and im not sure why." Aang studdered nervously.

I sighed. "Aang it's nothing. I just have been tired lately, and I got some rest earlyer so im fine. You have nothing to worry about." I assured him. He looked relieved. "Well Katara...do you want to go to the Fire Festival with me after dinner? It's supposed to be really fun!" I heard him ask hopefully. "Sure, Zuko and the others can come too. I'll have to probally drag Zuko out of his office he's cooped up in though. From what Iroh's told me, Zuko has only left his Office to eat or retire to his quarters for the night." I told Aang. He suddenly looked slightly annoyed at this. _'He probally thought he would get tonight to be alone with me. No way i was going to let this happen...He may think were together...but at some point I'll just have to tell him NO. I hate to hurt him like this, but it needs to be done...I can't let him think I love him the way he loves me much longer...' _I thought to myself. "Uh, well okay then. See you later Katara." He said in a dissapointed tone as he walked out while shutting the door behind him. I smiled to myself knowing this shannangain would soon be over and I headed towards the bathroom that was ajoined to my bedroom for a nice long hot cleansing.

Soon after I finished cleaning myself up, I got dressed and waterbended all the extra water from my hair and body. I then put my hair up in the traditional braid and loops. _'Soon in a few months i will be able to wear my hair down all the way with straight braids, and i will be signified a adult, and I will be of marrying age. Thank La! To think Father aggreed with me that I was aloud to find my own husband. I was definatly not going to marry some stranger that he would pick for me.' _I smiled to myself as I finished the last hair loop. As I left my room, shutting the door behind me I decided to head towards Zuko's office to let him know about the plans for tonight. _'The only plan he won't know about is what im going to convince him into...'_ I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zuko POV<span>**

_'Ugh...so much paperwork...so little time. I knew there would be alot to fix when i became Firelord...but i didn't think Ozai would have screwed thing's up this much...Wait? What the hell am i fucking thinking? It's Ozai...Man i can be such a dumbass sometimes...' _I thought to myself as I sat in my office sifting through mounds of papers. Just then, my office door opens. I look up and see Katara in the doorway. _'Agni...shes so beautiful in her Water Tribe blues...Now if only she wore Fire Nation reds...and the crown of the Fire Lady...No..think damnit! Shes the Avatars girl, not mine...and you have Mai remember...depressing,bossy all-i-want-is-sex Mai. Ugh...Agni help me.'_ I thought with a digusted look on my face.

"So the O' Great Firelord is too busy to grace his guests with his prescence? Sheesh, what a Firelord you are." Katara said jokingly as she sat down in the nearby chair. "Well maybe if we didn't have a hundred year war recently, I wouldn't be stuck with all this paperwork." I said as I eyed her and let a half-smile envelop my face. "Why don't you just hire someone to work on stuff like this for you?" She asked curiously. "Well, most of the old palace guard and staff members still work here, so I have no idea on weather who would try and go against me with these matters and plot something or if they wouldn't. Although later on at dinner I'm planning on asking Toph to check all my Staff members and the Palace guard." I told her. "Well okay, but speaking of dinner, it's ready. Come, you need to eat and get away from all this paperwork, and afterwards were all going out to the Fire Festival! I don't care what you have to say, but you're going and thats that! Being stuck up in here all day is going to turn you into a groggy old man by your next birthday." She said as she looked at me sternly with a small smile creeping against her face as if she was trying to hide something. _'It's like she is ethier planning on something or knows something i don't...but what the hell could it be?' _I thought to myself as i complyed and started walking with her to the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katara's POV<span>**

I smiled as me and Zuko entered the dining hall. Looking ahead, I saw the look on Aang's face, it looked like a childish face of jelousy. _'Why is he so jelous? He needs to start understanding lately that i just don't love him the way he loves me. He's more as a brother to me than anything...and I shouldn't have kissed him in Ba Sing Se. I was thinking of Zuko when I kissed him anyways..Jelousy overcame me when I found out he was with Mai...I knew that Zuko could see outside on the balcony where I walked out and stood with Aang...so I kissed him...and I know I made him jelous. His face was so full of jelousy when I walked back inside with Aang...And I will find a way to get Zuko to be mine.'_ I thought to myself with a smile on my face. As I went to sit down, Aang motioned for me to sit next to him, but not thinking much of it like he probally did. As I sat down next to him he gave off his usual toothy smile at me and I respectfully smiled back. We all started eatting, joking around, and laughing while we told old stories. Many times Aang would try to lace his fingers through mine, but each time I avoided it. Ethier by taking a drink of wine, or eatting small bites of my food. Alittle while later Zuko spoke up. "Please excuse me as I must go finish up some things before I prepare to join you all for tonights Fire Festival." He then departed.

Alittle while later after his departure, dinner was ajourned and I started off towards the hot springs for alittle waterbending. Behind me, Aang followed and caught up with me. I decided that this would be the perfect time to end what he thought was a relationship. I felt a twist of guilt as I knew this was going to hurt him and I didn't want my family to be hurt, and he was like a brother to me. "May I join you beautiful?" He asked trying to be charming. I smiled at the compliment but waved it away anyways. "Sure, I was just heading for the Hot Springs for some practice." I spoke softly. He smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aang POV<strong>

I smiled at Katara as we walked towards the Hot Springs. _'She looks so beautiful in the moonlight...and maybe ill finally confirm are relationship with a passionate kiss tonight..' _I thought to myself with a toothy smile. As we reached the hot springs we both started to practice silently until I decided to speak up. "Katar-" I began to say until she interupted me. "Aang...I just want to be friends...no family. I only see you as a brother and I hope you can accept that. Im sorry, and I know you love me, and I love you too. Just not the way you love me..." As I heard each word I felt more sad and hurt. "B-but the kisses...the past...I thought you felt the same?" I studdered as tears slowly falled. "Im sorry Aang, I should go. I hope I can still be like a sister to you, as you are a brother to me." She spoke sadly and yet slightly less pressured as I watched her walk away toward the palace.

I sat there in the grass for what felt like many hours until I felt Toph coming with my Earthbending vision. "Hey Twinkletoes, comon its time for the Festival!" She said happily. "I-I don't want to go anymore..." I studdered trying to hold back slight tears. "Why not Twinkletoes?" She asked curiously and sat down next to me. "Katara broke up with me." I said softly. "Well, you know she's not the only girl you can be with. There's others out there..."Toph tried to hint. "Like who?" I asked solemly. "Me...I like you alot Aang." Toph said softly. It hit me like a rock to the face from a earthbender. I sat up rapidly and leaned in to kiss her passionatly, after a slight moment of relization, she returned it. It was like the hidden lion finally found it's prey, and it's been waiting for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you if you made it this far on reading! Oh and if i made any spelling mistakes let me know! I checked the chapter, but if i missed one just tell me! I hate when i have errors i don't know about! xD What do you think will happen next at the Fire Festival? Will Katara put it into overdrive on being determined to be Zuko's? Where will Mai come into this? Who knows! Please please review! And i will try to make each chapter this long or longer!(I hit a 3,000+ word count! YAY!) Each new chapter will be updated once a week! Unless my muse kicks in and is agitating me enough for another chapter in the same week! Anyways please! Review!**

**Thank you for reading! The button for reviewing is right here! **

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**\.../**

**\/**


	2. Fire Festival

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL THOUGHTS, AND LANGUAGE, AND OCCURENCES OF ANY NUDITY. ALSO FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN LEMONS!**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well as you can see, it's next week! I hope you all are as excited as I am! Well then again, probally not! I checked my Stats for the first chapter and I had a fair amount of readers & hits! Sadly though, only one review! I won't tolerate this! I must write better! Special thanks to my Anonymous reviewer known as "ImaFREAK" ! I will acknowlage every reviewers comments, questions, ect. ! So since they asked, I am updating earlier than Friday! Awsome right? Maybe another chapter will get me more than one review this time, and I hope it's someone with a profile! It's always nice to know where their point of views come from! Anyways, time to write! (Yes...I started on the A/N first...! Silly me!)**

**Disclaimer: Look who's actually on the job today! It's Muse!**

**Nattia: Finally! I have a reason to give out a eariler chapter. :D**

**Muse: Yeah, yeah. Can we get to writing now?**

**Nattia: Right after Disclaimer does what I hired him for...**

**Disclaimer: Nattia does not own any part of ATLA, but she does however want to, and she does however own any future characters that she chooses to make up with a name that was NOT used in ATLA what-so-ever.**

**Nattia: Well done, and yes ;3 I may be adding my own little Spice of Naughty & Nice to this Sweet & Zesty Zutara In-Progress :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko POV<strong>

I am angry. I am aggrivated. I am stressed. The reason...is standing five feet in front of me...screaming at my face. My guards probally think I am the most insane Firelord for letting this certain person yell at me in the most disrespectful way towards a Firelord. I pinch the bridge of my nose as the ranting continues. '_Keep calm...remember what Uncle taught you...yelling back in situations like this only stresses you out more, and besides...If I let Uncle find me this stressed out he will suggest more tea to me and next thing you know...waking up somewhere random and not even remember a thing...Damn herbs...' _I thought to myself as I fought with all restriant to not have this person thrown out of the palace right now. "YOU SELFISH BASTARD! AGNI, SO HELP ME! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR DAMNED PAPERWORK ALL THE FUCKING TIME! I SWEAR WHENEVER I TRY TO PRY YOU OUT OF YOUR OFFICE TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU, YOU REJECT ME! ME OF ALL PEOPLE! I AM A NOBLEWOMAN AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE BEING TREATED AS SUCH! NOW WHEN THAT WATER TRIBE GIRL GETS HERE WITH HER FRIENDS YOU GET ALL HAPPY LOOKING AND ACCEPT HER INVITATION TO THE FIRE FESTIVAL! I THOUGHT YOU HAD PAPERWORK TO DO? WELL YOU SEE-"

I growled, and fire came from my nostrils and fists. "MAI! Enough, I no longer want to hear your _bullshit_." She looked at me skeptically. "Yes, you heard me. It's complete bullshit, I mean have you really ever thought any of this crap through before even yelling it at me to _my _face? Whenever you try to get me out of that damned office, I'm exshausted from working all day! Not to mention all you ever want from me when you are around to actually suceed in prying me out of my office is _sex._ You yell at me as if you are the most honored person in the world, and try to boss _me _around all the damn time! I am the Firelord, your Nation's ruler! You have disrespected me in the worst of ways...you ruthless bitch. Now leave...And tell your father if he wants to keep his position in my council as Governor, to keep _you_ out of my sight for sometime! That is unless you would like to apoligize for your dishonorable acts towards me, because when you disrespect me, you also disrespect your own Nation!" I told her and she stared at me in disbelief. Then she just stood there for a moment as if she was trying to collect all her thoughts, and then simply walked out while slamming the door behind her as usual when she was pissed off.

_'Thank Agni, Im free of her. No more pointless long lasting aurguements and slamming of the doors in the palace. No more staff members doubting me of me being able to handle people generally. It's as if most of the weights off me are lifted...Agni...Except for the one in my heart...Oh Agni, help me with this painful heartache.' _Sighing as I finally felt a little more content with myself and my thoughts for the night, I called in my servants to help me remove the many layers of my Royal Attire of the Firelord and change into something more appropriate for tonights Fire Festival. Oh yes, I was definatly not letting tonights events get in the way of some nice relaxation with the crazy friends I called my beloved family. "Will that be all for tonight Mi' Lord?" One of my servants asked as she removed the last of my Royal Attire and leaving me in shorts. "Yes Jui, you are dismissed for this evening, Goodnight." I spoke as she bowed respectfully and left. I then walked over to my closet and grabbed a V-cut Royal tunic with no sleeves, along with a pair of reasonabally long pants and slipped on the comfortable clothing. _'Oh yes...This will definatly catch Katara's beautiful blue eyes tonight. Now that Mai is gone, all I have to do is show Katara who is the better man to love.' _Smirking to myself, I headed towards the door to meet the others and Katara in the Courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Toph POV<strong>

After a moment the fateful lion released its prey for a gulp of much needed air. I could feel his racing heartbeat as he released the kiss. "I got to hand it to you Twinkletoes, I didn't think you had it in you to like me instead of Sugarqueen." I laughed. Aang grinned and leaned up for another kiss, but a shorter one this time. "Toph, I don't like you." I heard him begin. Suddenly I felt a wave of tears overcome me and before I could run off, He tugged on my arm and leaned in to my ear for a whisper. "I love you." He whispered sweetly in my ear and kissed the lobe, then pulled me into a tight embrace.

We held each other for a moment and then laid back down in the grass. "You know, if you hadn't told me in time, you would probally bruised real bad right now Twinkletoes?" I grinned as I nudged him abit with my Earthbending. "Yep, but I would have still loved you anyway. It's like...fate. I just have this feeling that as if were meant to be together." I heard him chuckle as he held me in his arms while we just laid in the grass peacefully. Just enjoying the moment while it lasted.

After some time we both got up and decided to go off on a walk. "It's nice to be with you alone for once Twinkletoes." I laughed and so did he, then he pulled me into a sweet kiss. After a moment we continued walking for the night, not caring where we ended up, and as long as we returned the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara POV<strong>

"All done Lady Katara. You will look absolutely stunning tonight for the Fire Festival." I blushed at the seamstresses comment as she finished with her final alterations. "Thank you Ling, Your time has been very much appreciated tonight." I smiled at her kindly as she began to put away her sewing tools. "So whos the lucky boy that gets to see you in my wonderful dress tonight?" She smiled. "Well if everything turns out right...you will find out soon. I care for him very much and im hoping he feels the same." I blushed at the end of my words. "Well okay, it's not my duties to go prying into peoples personal business anyways! Even for such a beautiful young woman as yourself, now dear you should probally get going, as you had told me to remind you when you got here, it is almost time for you to leave! Now go, and find that lucky man!" She laughed and beckoned for me to go on.

As I started walking down the halls I smiled at each guard who respectfully nodded towards me. When I got near to Zuko's chamber door, it suddenly slammed shut with Mai walking away down another hall looking very pissed off. I smirked to myself. I could just feel my plan to win him over already was falling into play. As I walked up to the door, one guard spoke up to me before I could grab the handle. "Lady Katara, Right now is probally a bad time to enter his Lord's chambers." I sighed. "Seeing as what just occured a moment ago, you are probally right. I will simply wait outside while he prepares himself to leave with me and the others for tonights Festival." I smiled and walked abit away to look a paintings on the wall while I waited for him to come out.

A few minutes passed, I turned and saw the door shut behind Zuko. As he walked by his guards and bid them goodnight until his return, I saw him look up and see me in my elegant outfit. I forced back a wide grin into only a content smile. "Hello Zuko, so you actually decided to take me up on my offer for tonight?" I teased. "Well seeing as how intimidating you can be sometimes, I seemed to have no choice as to coming, do i?" He taunted. "Oh so you do find a _peasant _such as me intimidating do you?" I laughed and grinned at him. "What if i do? Will you tell my whole palace and have me humiluated after only a month of becoming the new Firelord?" He asked curiously with a hint of humor.

"Maybe I will, Maybe I won't." I giggled. He just laughed and we continued to walk until we got to Sokka and Suki's room. I knocked on the door and after a moment Suki opened up the door. "Oh hey Katara, Zuko. We can't leave just yet, Sokka hurt himself." She began to explain. "How did he do that?" Me and Zuko both asked. "Well he was trying to do some new moves I taught him recently, and he kind of tripped and hurt his knee. So he's resting it abit and then we will leave. You can still go get the others if you guys like and we will catch up with you later?" She finished. "Oh well okay, cya guys later. Tell Sokka to stop hurting himself so much, or he's going to give someone or himself a concussion." I laughed along with Suki and Zuko for that one. She waved and shut the door behind her as we started to walk away to find Toph and Aang.

As we walked to find them, I decided it was time to ask Zuko about earliers incident. "So why was Mai so pissed off looking twice in a row today?" I asked curiously, while trying to hide the grin that was etching at my face. I watched him sigh and inch the bridge of his nose before he spoke. "The first time was because I wouldn't leave my office to go...erm...do _stuff_." He sighed. "The second time, she came in to my room all pissed off and everything, then the next moment i know, she's going berserk on me about stupid bullshit she didn't even think through before saying. So i told her, _"You yell at me as if you are the most honored person in the world and try to boss _me _around! I am the Firelord, your Nation's ruler! You have disrespected me in the worst of ways...you bossy bitch. Now leave...And tell your father if he wants to keep his position in my council as Governor, to keep _you_ out of my sight for sometime, that is unless you would like to apoligize for your dishonorable acts towards me._" . After that she left, and I assume you saw her storm out of my chambers?" He asked me.

I stiffilled a small giggle. "Yeah, it was kind of amusing when she left, her face was unbelieveable." I smiled at him and suprisingly he also smiled back. After some time we couldn't find Toph or Aang. We figured they had already left for the Festival, so we headed out towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko POV<strong>

After sometime of silent walking and stolen glances between one another without the oppisite noticing, we arrived at the Fire Festival. I hadn't really been to one of these since I was younger and before my mother left. It was a faint memory to me, but now I have a new memory. I watched as Katara strided gracefully in her new dress that she told me the seamstress had made for her. _'Agni...Katara is so beautiful tonight. The way the dress hugs her curves...And yet only Katara could show every outfit in the world justice with her body...I should really give Ling a raise...This is going to be in my head for awhile..' _I thought to myself with a mischievous and perverted grin.

"The lights are so beautiful tonight, and the fireworks as well." She looked at me with a smile. "I can think of something else even much more beautiful tonight than the fireworks and lights." I said softly in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. The only thing I heard from her mouth was a suprised gasp, yet it sounded very content.

"I guess then with Aang not being with me tonight and at this very moment, that you have figured out were not together?" She giggled and pressed her body closer to me after turning around.

"Oh, I know you better than you think Katara...I knew your plan from the very beginning in Ba Sing Se when I watched you kiss Aang." I lied as I whispered into her ear softly.

"Your such a liar, but for some reason...I just don't care right now.." She grinned and inched her face closer to mine.

"I know I am..." I grinned and as I got closer to her face to kiss her, she was suddenly yanked from my arms and a blindfold was quickly wrapped around my face and my hands bound before I could even react.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Don't move! Or your little girlfriend here will get her throat slit!" A fimilar voice yelled.

The whole crowd around them gasped at the sight.

"Guards!" I yelled, but after a moment, none came. No rescue._'Shit...' _I thought.

"Don't even bother, your little firebenders you call guards are...well lets say busy at the moment..." Came the fimilar voice with a maniacal laughter.

_'What the hell's going on? Why tonight!'_ I thought irritabally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! Do you like? Cliffhanger...was a must. Sorry! Need more reviews :P So if you wanna know what's going to happen, R&R! Oh, and I haven't decided on who the crazy rebel person is! It could be anyone! If you have any ideas just leave a review! Oh and i blog about this story sometimes on my profile! Your welcome to read! I suggest you do as most of them that i will post are going to involve the story! Oh and if you have any future ideas you would like to incorperate, PM me or review! If you review i will mention you name and leave a reply in my A/N and i will also mention who's idea it was! Anyways...R&R! (Psttt! Lemons in the next chapter or two...Maybe :D...Depends on you all!)**

**Thank you for reading! The button for reviewing is right here! **

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**\.../**

**\/**


	3. Fire Festival Part 2

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL THOUGHTS, AND LANGUAGE, AND OCCURENCES OF ANY NUDITY. ALSO FUTURE CHAPTERS MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN LEMONS!**

**A/N: Hello everyone! So anyways today im feeling it! The next chapter! I hope you all will approve of it as a good reading, as right now its all plainned out in my head and im excited to finish this beginning A/N and start typing away! By the way, If you are also a Taang lover, I apoligize on the short POV's for them. Their really hard for me to write sometimes. Oh and i almost forgot!**

**Thank you to these reviewers who gave me there thoughts on ASLA! Here are their names and my comments for them each!**

**um D - Im updating! Sorry if not soon enough, i try. Writers have their muse, and like you have seen previously, my Muse don't like me :P . And when something ends like there...It's called the awsome cliffhanger that just keeps you as one of my readers :D !**

**Waterrose - Your going to love who it is. :P Im a genius.**

**Nea13 - Zutaria all the way girl! I wish i was Katara...**

**Anyways thank you reveiwers! Also i love you anonymous reviewers, but i know you have profiles, don't be lazy :P Sign in to them! I want to see your stories and such too! If people with profiles R&R my story, i'll most likely do the same! But i can't if your too lazy to sign in! :D If you do sign in and you were a previous anonymous reviewer, please let me know! I know i have many readers, i watch my stats every other day! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aang POV<strong>

So much was running through my mind right now. Confusion. Love. Happiness, and much more. I relized I loved Toph now, and she loves me back. Looking over at her as we currently walked through the peaceful night along the beach with hands clapsed together, I smiled. She, Toph Bei Fong, is the beautiful girl leaning on my shoulder, and knowing that even she couldn't see it, Toph still knew my feelings for her now...but where were they hidden in my heart this whole time when I thought I loved Katara? Why hadn't they come out earlier and I wouldn't be slightly sad about my current predicament with the girl I think I used to love? I sighed. _'Forget about her now Aang, your with Toph now. You have no reason to think of Katara that way anymore. Shove her aside and pay attention to the girl that really loves you while she is with you.' _I grinned to myself.

I grinned as I suddenly got an idea. "Toph how about we go to the Fire Festival?" I inquired as we walked. I waited a moment for an answer, and she spoke. "Sure Twinkletoes, but if you even try anything with Sugarqueen while she's there, I'll beat you to a pulp and shove you into a five layer metal box." She laughed, as did I. "Wow, you would really try that on the Avatar? I would think you knew better since im also a Metalbender Toph." I joked. "You may be a Metalbender too Twinkletoes, but im the Master, and you are the student. You barely could get through a two layer box I bet!" She laughed, almost doubling over. "Fine, and besides I wouldn't try anything on anyone but my girl..." I grinned, and leaned in to kiss her.

After a moment, we released the kiss and started towards the Fire Festival, hands together. We both smiled the whole way, both feeling more joyful than we have in a long time. After about ten minutes of walking, Toph stopped us both in our tracks. "Aang, wait." I heard her whisper. "What?" I whispered back, but then before she could reply, I understood. I could feel the sensation in my legs the rumbling noises were so loud. We both broke into a run towards the vibrations and as we closed in, I could feel the heat in the air pick up heavily. When we finally got close enough, half of the middle and lower ring of the city was blazing, and there was screaming, running, and the clashing of swords heard from every angle.

"Rebels." We both spoke at the same time. Then, Instantly, we split up. I peeked a moment as I watched her get into her Earthbending stance, and run towards the enemy rebels, leaving a trail behind her, clearly of a master earthbender. I grinned. _'Thats my girl.' _I thought, then started on the rebels as well, carefully advancing on them towards the source of the comotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko POV<strong>

The crowd around me gasped at the sight, some screaming. I tried to get my hands unbound. "Show yourself you bastard!" I roared. "No thanks, I think I'll keep your pretty little girlfriend here in my arms. Maybe even have some fun with her, she has no choice anyways with a blade to her throat." I could hear the voice laugh manaically. As i struggled more, I could feel my captors guard hold my bounds tighter, my hands even more bound. "Don't even try escaping it's useless, _Firelord_." The voice spat. I wondered why Katara hadn't said a word by now. She was full of it more than this. I then grinned and remembered an old trick Uncle taught me after the time he had became captive. I concentrated, heating up my body temperature. I smirked to myself as my blindfold fell off in ashes and the guard behind me yelped in pain, falling to the ground with his burns. The captor stood behind Katara, his face hidden. She had a state of shock on her face as if she had seen a ghost. I grinned as I broke free of my binds. "Let. Her. Go." I spoke towards the man sternly.

He laughed, just laughed and held her closer. "No, she's mine now. Im going to claim her virginity too and she must marry me then!" He laughed. I growled, trying to not move so he wouldn't try and slit her throat. "Fight me! Show your face you bastard!" I roared like a tiger-dilo, fire erupted from my throat, and fists. "Fine! Guards! Take her! Keep the knife to her throat and bind her!" Guards shown up from no where and obeyed. As they took her away, The figure rose his head. In front of me, ten yards away...wearing a blue mask and pulled two broads from his back, erupted in a maniacal laughter. "I am The Blue Spirit!" He yelled.

I resisted in every way possible to not drop my jaw in suprise, and double-over laughing. _'This can be an atvantage to me...he dosen't know I am the true Blue Spirit...Perfect.' _I thought. Grinning, I tore off my tunic and got in to my Firebenders stance, then started throwing Fire Blasts at this stranger behind _my _mask. We fought for what seemed like endless hours. _'Agni, It's like he's been practicing, to act as the true Blue Spirit...He's nearly as good as me with Broads...' _And with that thought, I was distracted, and on the ground with broads to my throat. "Pray to Agni, you worthless Firebender." He spoke slowly as he raised his arms as if he was about to slice my throat. I closed my eyes, not wanting my last sight to be this...imposter, but the end never came.

I open my eyes to see a Full Moon, and this imposter, on his knees, yards from me in the most odd position ever. I quickly rise, and look to where Katara was at, and noticed the feirce Waterbender in her stance, and the guards behind her uncounsious, and Aang a few yards from her. I grinned and thought to myself. _'Now thats my Katara...and when did Aang get here?' _I started towards the imposter and my friends, intending to find out who this man was.

* * *

><p><strong>Aang POV<strong>

All around me, fires were ablaze. More rebels showed up on the ground in front of me as I stayed in my airbended vortex from up high. "THAT'S IT! I WILL HAVE ORDER! YOU ALL HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO SURRENDER OR I WILL CONTAIN YOU ALL AND HAVE YOU ALL THROWN IN THE DUNGEONS!" I roared feircely with all the voices of the Avatar's previously to me. Only half of them put down their wepons and surrendered. "You who have not surrendered have made a grave mistake! You shall pay for your crimes!" I barked, and then clapsed my fists together. My tattoos and eyes flashed momentarily, and I unleashed all elements on them. I first surrounded them all in walls of earth, blasted them all into the walls, shut them, and raised the walls high so that they could not escape. Then I waved my arms around to the nearest water source and started to put out all the fires.

After I finished, I lowered myself to the ground. Then I started towards the central sqaure, where the source of the comotion was.

After a moment or so of running, and advancing my speed to get there quicker I heard a roar, and entered the square to see a fight going on. _'Oh good, It's Zuko and he's fighting the...Blue Spirit?'_ I rubbed my eyes in confusion, then looked over to the corner where I noticed two guards holding Katara captive. They seemed to not have noticed me yet, so i grinned, and quickly jumped to the roof bringing a suit of earth with me. I quickly ran over top the roof, got above them, and jumped down, and punched each of them in the head knocking them out. I turned around and then noticed Zuko on the ground with broads at his neck, and the imposter speaking to him. Before I could turn to get Kataras help, she was in her bloodbending stance, she looked completely **pissed**, and she was controling the Imposter and sending him to the ground and far away from Zuko. _'Good thing Fire Festival's only happen on the night of a full moon...You wouldve thought that the rebels would put that into consideration...' _I thought.

"What the heck's going on Zuko? Also where is your guards that are supposed to be with you at all times?" I asked him as he came foward. "Katara, keep him like that for a moment, I need to speak to Aang, and then we will un-mask him." I heard Zuko say. Katara simply nodded, still keeping a feirce face...It was as if she knew this imposter? _'I wonder what I missed...that she knows and I don't.' _I thought to myself. "Okay, so what started all this?" I asked. Zuko sighed, and started to explain from when they got to the Festival. I grudged my teeth lightly as he mentioned the kiss. I was still having small feelings for Katara, but I loved Toph entirely now. I nodded as he continued, and listened to each detail peiceing it together slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Toph POV<strong>

I laughed as I put the rest of the rebels away in the earthen contained area I had felt Aang form. Then I headed towards where I felt him go, the source of all the comotion. Once I got there I felt Katara holding down a man with her bloodbending, and her heart was completely racing. I finally reached Sparky and Twinkletoes. "What's going on guys? I _see_ everythings okay now?" I asked. "Nope, we still have to find out who that man over there is. Then get some other things back in order." They both said.

"Oh okay, well good luck with that Sparky, and Twinkletoes. Im tired, and im going to go round up these rebels in the middle of the city where we contained them, and help the guards escort them to the dungeons, then im off to bed." I grinned and leaned in and kissed Aang on the lips a moment, then slipped underground to travel back.

After I rounded up the rebels and took them away with the guards help, I went to my room and flopped onto the bed. _'Jeez...It's been a long day...but a happy one too.' _I smiled to myself and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara POV<strong>

I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes as _this _man I now controlled was silent, and on the ground before me. He was supposed to be _dead_. I watched as Zuko and Aang removed the mask. Still, there he was. Jet, before my very eyes. I could feel tears envelop my face. _'What he would have done to me if these two weren't there...' _I thought irritabally, and angerly. "Take him, now. Before im tempted to do the unspeakable." I growl. He deserves death, and I know it...but that will be for Zuko and the Council to decide. I let his body go of my control as the guards and Aang take him away. Tears continuously flow, along with my prolonged confusion. I feel warm arms wrapped around me and comfort me with that firey warmth I love so much.

"Are you okay Katara?" Zuko whispered into my ear. Tears fell as I nodded, and then looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed each tear on my cheeks. I smiled. "There's my Water Tribe beauty...Now for something I've been meaning to do for a long time..."He whispered and lifted up my chin, and pressed his lips to mine. His lips tasted so sweet as we kissed. A tingly sensation erupted throughtout my body as he held me closer and finished the kiss. We gasped for air and he kissed my forehead lovingly. "Come, lets go back to the palace." He whispered sweetly.

I smiled as we walked back, he held me close and tight and whispered sweet things to me while we walked. "I'll never let go of you like that again, beautiful. I am sorry this happened, and Im finally happy your mine finally." He whispered lovingly as we walked up the palace steps when we arrived.

"It's fine Zuko, I just don't want to ever have to see that mans face with out my reasoning again. Now how about we get some rest?" I yawned.

"Okay." He kissed me and held me closely, soon are touncings were dancing in each others mouths and he had me against the wall and my thigh was on his hip. I could feel his buldge through his pants rub against my thigh. We kissed some more and I pulled away for a moment for air. "Zuko...I love you...but...I want to wait..." I whispered lovingly and he nodded. We gave each other one last kiss and headed off towards are rooms.

I shut the door behind me with a smile, and went to the bed and fell asleep after i stripped down to my bindings.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko POV<strong>

I sighed as I walked towards my bed. I removed my casual clothing, and had stripped down to my pants. Flashbacks of what me, and Katara that had recently just occurred were roaming through my head. I had a dull ache in my throbbing cock that was sealed beneath my pants. I tried to ignore it and goto sleep but I just couldn't free myself of the flashbacks. _'Oh Agni...the way she kissed me...straddled me...' _I thought to myself as I pulled the string from my pants and let my throbbing erection roam free. I started moved my hand down my chest, imagining as if it was Katara. Then I wrapped my hand around my cock and started to stroke myself slow and hard.

"Agni...Katara...ungh..." I moaned as if she was on top of me_...'The idea of her hips rocking...Her screaming my name as she cums on my cock...Pictures continuously went through my mind. I continued to stroke myself harder and faster, imagining as if she was sucking on my cock and licking off all her cum...I could feel myself getting near my peak...Me cumming in her throat...and she licks it all...up...' _"Enh...enh...ugh...K-Katara!" I groaned as i came on my hand, thinking about her riding me as she would have made me cum...

After I had finished I went to clean myself up, and I had went to bed, only to be woken up in the morning with another dull ache from having had to many wet dreams over the course of my nights sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was the lemon? Im not the best at them, but i tried to do it good. Im a female, so the best i can describe of a man, is reading other fanfics, and porn. Lol. Anyways, reviews! Please! Ive worked on this chapter from 7pm-5am...I deserve reviews! I want to atleast hit like 10-12 reviews! I'd be so much more thrilled! Now i am altimatly so tired x.x Im so glad i have no more school. :D Anyways thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this sexy, full of romance and angst chapter! If you have any suggestions for the story, post them! I will most likely add them, with a touch of my editing to the idea, please if u have the idea though, pm it to me so other reviewers dont find out about it! Oh and how do you guys feel about time lapsing? Like say if i skipped a year or two of just smut? Ill have it etheir way, but if you guys dont want year long lapses ill probally do every few months! Now review! I love you all that R&R! **

**Thank you for reading! The button for reviewing is right here! **

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**\.../**

**\/**


	4. Rage & Love

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL THOUGHTS, LANGUAGE, AND OCCURENCES OF ANY NUDITY. ALSO FUTURE CHAPTERS MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN LEMONS!**

**A/N: So, this is my second A/N for this Chapter, would you like to know why? I forgot to save the last one, changed the page, and relized it 20 minutes later. Screw me x.x Anyways I hope you will like this Chapter...Also all replys to reviewers will now be in italic that way i dont have to announce it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all reviewers, here's your replys i decided to reply to! Again!...xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sora<span>** - _Yup, best idea ever, Jet trying to be the Blue Spirit XD_

**mewmewlightning** - _And here it is! :D_

**k99** - _Four brothers? I'd go nuts. Ironically, I want boys for children, but I have alot more girl names I like...haha, and Thank you, I tried my best for Zuko's lemon._

**Leo** - _Sorry, I update each week, usually weekdays. Been very busy lately. I try, and I update regularly, so yeah lol. And can you use "Leo" next time you review also? Thanks :)_

**Sea-EnigmaDare** - _Sorry about the profanity, I tried to let it abit low this Chapter. Thanks for the compliment ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing of ATLA, accept any new characters that I may choose to introduce.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko POV<strong>

"Agni..." I yawned as I stretched in my very large bed. I sat up and looked outside, to see the sun rising and the moon descending. I felt a ache in my trousers as I stood up and rubbed my eyes clean. '_I rise with the sun, and so does my hard-on...Ugh...Why does the thoughts of my Water tribe beauty get to me whenever I sleep?' _I thought to myself, then it struck me._ 'I have a meeting soon for the dealings with that Jet... I need it to go away...Uncle...Hot springs...yhuck.' _I made a disgusted face at the horrible thought. I'd wished I had never caught him like that, but maybe in a really weird way, it was useful for my very recent predicament. I walked to the closet, and grabbed a robe from a hook, then went over to pull the string on the bell so servants would arrive. After a moment, two servants showed up. I turned to them and spoke. "Both of you, change my sheets, then bring two pales of warm water to my wash room and have a bath made ready for me. Afterwards lay out a towel, and have my royal attire arranged for use when I finish my bath."

As the servants went about, I walked to my balcony and leaned on the railing. I looked out into the royal courtyard to see Katara standing in the small pond. She was so beautiful when she was in her element. I watched the water swirl around her gracefully, enveloping herself within her element. As i watched her return the water to it's small pond, I noticed she was only in her under bindings with the long loin cloth that covered the middle of her legs in the back and the front. I smiled sadly as she walked away as she took to her room I supposed while wishing I could have watched her for longer.

"Firelord Zuko, your bath is ready for use." A servant spoke from behind as she bowed and went off to continue her work. I turned and headed for my wash room. After I had finished my bath, and changed into my royal attire. Before I was about to leave my room, a servant appeared behind me. "Firelord, the sheets you requested to be changed this morning are abit...soiled. They smell some and the stain is not removeable. Would you like them thrown out?" She asked me as I could tell you was trying to sustain a giddy laugh. She was only a young adult, so I figured what was probally on her mind. _'Agni...this is so embarressing.' _I sighed to myself and nodded. "Yes, have the stain cut out, thrown away, and use the remains for extra cloth to be reused for other needed matters. Make sure it's washed once more after you cut it." She scurried off and out the door with it, and I left a moment afterwards behind her.

I was starting towards the war room for today's meetings. I had one intention, and one intention only for what was to be done with this 'Jet' that risked me and Katara's lives, along with many others. As I entered, all bowed while I walked towards my throne, and I sat cross-legged. I nodded towards all the members of the council to begin the meeting.

"Today, we discuss two matters of great importance." The head councilman stated. I raised my attention further to this, as it was only to be for one matter, nothing else. "The first matter of great importance is the recent fiasco at the Fire Festival that involved The Blue Spirit. He attacked and ran with his rebels amuck through the town, causing much trouble, and threatened very important lives, that I am assure you all are very aware of. I propose that Jet, the man behind this mask, be executed for the recent charges of account." He finished and sat down. All the council members started to agree apon this and looked towards me for the consent. "Under treason towards the crown, and the acts toward the Fire Nation, I thus grant the execution of Jet of the Rebels." I stated.

All members nodded towards me in agreement. I looked towards a council member and spoke. "Have the preperations set, and the notices sent out when the meeting is ajourned." Then once again, the Head Councilman stood and spoke once more. _'Oh Agni...What could this be about now?' _I sighed. "Firelord Zuko, I propose that you have the Royal Fire Academy For Girls reinstated." He suggested. "Why should I do this exactly when the normal Academy for Girls is still standing?" I stated calmly. "Well, seeing as you are the only eligable royal family member fit for the crown, we propose that it be reinstated for two uses of such importance. One, is that in such a acident that can happen at any moment when least expected, you become deceased. There for, a heir needs to be available for the action of taking over the throne. Secondly, We as noblemans believe that our daughters with fine skills and smarts, do not get the proper education in regular schooling, as they would have back when Firelord Sozin had this Academy implemented." He finished and sat down.

"Are you suggesting that I simply pick a woman that has good qualitys from her educational experiances to become my Fire Lady! ALL SO THAT I MAY PRODUCE A SIMPLE HEIR!" I roared. "I AM ONLY EIGHTEEN YEARS OF AGE! I WILL NOT SIMPLY WHORE EDUCATIONAL WOMEN IN MY PALACE FOR A SIMPLE CHILD THAT DOES NOT COME FROM THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE! I WILL NOT ENTER MYSELF INTO A POITICAL MARRIAGE OF WHICH INVOLVES ONLY PRODUCING A HEIR!" I barked, and lowered my voice. "For right now, I am concerned as to getting the priorities of this Nation straight, and settling the conterversies between the opposing nations! I will hear no more of this nonsense! Meeting ajourned until next week!" I yelled as my temper flew through the roof on the way out of the war room.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as i started to walk down the hall trying to calm myself until I heard something tottally unexpected. "Yeah, Lady Katara and the Firelord were sooo getting it on last night!" Came a male voice, then another. "Really? I heard they just made out." Inquired the other male voice. "No dude! I swear, the servant girl said she was called down to the Firelords chambers and she had to clean up his sheets! They were so ruined, they got thrown out!" They both started laughing as i got closer, about to turn around the corner as they continued talking about it. As i walked up behind the one man standing in front of the other he kept gossiping about the so called incident that he was talking about. The other guard that could see me went stone cold, and fell to his knees. "Good afternoon Lord Zuko!" The guard told me, then the other one turned around and did the same with the most frightened look on his face.

"What excatly were you gossiping about? Do you think disrespecting me and anything that happens with whomever I choose is funny to you?" I spoke sternly.

"N-no L-Lord Zuko! N-Not at all!" They both studdered.

"Well then I suggest you not say one more word of whats happened between me and Lady Katara! We have done nothing of such in my chambers! We may be together, but I am honorable enough to not discriminate Lady Katara's culture or disgrace her morals! Your very lucky I caught you and not her! I would have probally found you both stuck to the ceiling frozen in ice and left to slowly melt! Now watch your posts and do your job instead of gossiping away or your fired!" I barked as i walked away towards my office, certainly angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara POV<strong>

I smiled at Iroh as he handed me a cup of tea. "So how have you been fairing Lady Katara?" Iroh kindly asked me. I thought back on all the recent events and grinned. "Besides the incident at the Fire Festival, very well infact." As I finished speaking, a servant entered and whispered something into Iroh's ear, then left with the tray and the tea pot on it. I raised an eyebrow. "What did she have to say?" I asked. "Ah, well as it seems my nephew is in a very bad moon and the meeting with the council did not fair well for the last half. Oh and Jet is being executed." He spoke towards me. "I see...I will go and check on Zuko, maybe he will feel better if he sees me...I'll see you another time General Iroh." I smiled. "Fairwell, and call me Uncle." Iroh chuckled as I left.

I opened up the door to Zuko's office and walked in, before I could say or sit down, he yelled without looking up. "Who the hell is it now? Can't you see I'm busy! I ha-" He stopped as he finally noticed it was me after looking up. He frowned and spoke. "Sorry Katara, I didn't relize it was you." He ran his hands through his hair. I guessed he had gotten so stressed he'd taken out his crown for right now.

"No, no...It's fine. I'll just leave you for your paperwo-" I started to tease but then was suddenly embraced with warm hands around my waist and a firey kiss that tasted like sweet hot cinnanmon. We embraced for what seemed like ages, and before we were about to let go, the door opens rapidly and Sokka is in the doorway and we break the kiss.

"I heard you and Aang brok- **HOLY HOG MONKEYS!**" Yelled Sokka, as he fainted to the floor.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I think I need some Cactus Juice..." I spoke irritabally.

Zuko looked at me with a confused look on his face, I ignored it and sent for guards to carry him to the infirmiry. "If you knew what it was, you would definatly want it for when he wakes up." I sighed as we followed the guards who were carrying my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Booyah! Perfect moment to bring Sokka back in! Ive been neglecting Sukka :( But ill add more! I love them, really i do :)...And what will Sokka do? Will a huge contiversy emerge? A fight between sword and fire? Or something else!...Lol. I actually don't know. Give me some ideas!**

**Anyways Sorry if you feel it's a short Chapter, but hey I did mah best! Its almost 4am...Again. D: I think i need me some cactus juice xD**

**Oh and PLEASE I BEG YAH! PM me some ideas if you like! Im having a case of W/B sometimes DX! I promise i will add your idea no matter what! But please it needs to reasonabally go along with the story! **

**You know the drill! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! Zutara demands it! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!**

**Oh and my favorite line ever produced...: '_I rise with the sun, and so does my hard-on...' _LOL!**

**Thank you for reading! The button for reviewing is right here! **

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**\.../**

**\/**


	5. Temper Issues Much?

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL THOUGHTS, LANGUAGE, AND OCCURENCES OF ANY NUDITY. ALSO FUTURE CHAPTERS MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN LEMONS!**

**A/N: So right now, I'm actually writing the Chapter notes...Then going to write Chap 5 below of which your about to read...ha. I had a nice night tonight, went to movies and i saw Transformers 3! It was sick! GO SEE IT! Seriously dude it's awsome :D . Anyways this chapter is based off my friends relationship with her man. Haaa! It's so insane, so im using messenger hawks instead of texting, because well they dont have cell phones here in the Avatar world xD ! Now to writing for me, and reading for you!**

* * *

><p><em>Im disapointed in the review amount I received for Chapter 4, Did it really suck that bad? :( I thought it would be good enough for atleast a couple of reviews...not just one!<em>

**k99 **- _Thank you for reviewing, unlike other people! XD And I know, Cliffhangers are so wonderful :) Are you now a dedicated reviewer? I hope so X3 ._

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka POV<strong>

I felt still slightly faint as I awoke from what seemed a long sleep. Sitting up, I rubbed away the crust from my eyes and yawned as I strectched. It was late at night, and i figured everyone was sleeping. _'I must be in the Infirmiry for fainting when...wait...Jerkbender...Katara...kissing...' _I groaned at myself as I became very paranoid when I looked to my left. It was all Jerkbender's fault! He kissed _my _little sister! Now there they are, with her in his arms sleeping! I couldn't believe my eyes. As i looked to my right, i noticed my boomerang and smirked. I raised my arm and aimed, then threw it straight at Zuko's head!

"ARRGHHHH! WAKE UP JERKBENDER! LET GO OF MY LITTLE SISTER!" I yelled feircely as I climbed out of the bed. They both woke as Zuko shot up rapidly, causing Katara to fall to the floor. Katara stood up looking very mad and so did Zuko. "I can't believe you guys! You were kissing, and now you are no longer with Aang! He's better than Jerkbender here! Why him? He made you fall to the floor, see! He's careless about yo- AHHH!" I yelled as i was suddenly frozen to the wall. My sister was looking at me very tiredly and pissed while Zuko stood there pinching the bridge of his nose. "How dare YOU hit my boyfriend with that damned boomerang Sokka! Then you go off and blame him for me falling on the floor! When it was YOU who made him react that way when you hit him?" She screamed at me furiously. I knew she was right, and I probally shouldn't have gotten myself into a mess like this, but she was my little sister...And she chose him! Jerkbender of all people!

I groaned, then looked up as I noticed that they were both leaving. "Katara! Do I have to stay like this?" I freaked out. She didn't say a word. Then, my stomach growled. _'Food...mmmmm...'_ I thought. "Can I atleast have something to eat? Please!" I yelled madly, starving like a hog monkey living off only seeds.

Again, I still ehard no reply and frowned. I started to mumble to myself, now in a starving, paranoid state as I slowly thawed out from the wall..._'I hope Suki finds me...'_ I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara POV<strong>

_'Tui...His lips taste like spicy, sweet cinnamon...mmmmm...' _I giggled at the thought as I closed the door behind me. I had just finished healing Zuko's bruise that my stupid brother left on his forehead from that dang boomerang, Why did he have to get a new one...? 'Why dosent Sokka understand?' I groaned as I continued to walk tiredly, and yawned randomly. **BOOM! BANG! THRASH! SLAM! **Came a loud noise from around the corner. I peeked my head around the find _nothing of such havoc_. Just a random guard, standing on duty. I walked around the corner and decided to question him.

"Did you hear those loud noises just now? If so, what were they?" I asked.

"Nothing Lady Katara, I have not heard anything. You are probally so tired, you did not hear correctly. You should sleep." The guard suggested.

"Yeah...I guess so, Well goodnight then." I spoke as I walked off. I swore I heard a snickering laugh from behind. When I turned around, he still looked the same. _'Wow, I really need sleep.' _I yawned and headed off to bed.

Days have passed, and I am getting paranoid. "Raaaaaak! Raaaaaak!" Another Messenger Hawk sat before me on the windowsill. It beckoned for me to get the note from its container. I sighed, as I knew what was coming, but i also groaned irritabally. He was in for it this time if its another cancel on me. I pulled the letter with the black ribbon on the little note from its back, and told it to stay here a moment with a flcik of my hand. I started to unravel the letter and read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lady Katara,<em>

_I am sorry to inform you that Firelord Zuko has canceled the date for tonight, and requests another be rescheduled for tommorow afternoon. This is due to many concerns that are currently going on and other matters, that he his greatness and the council must attend to._

_Thank you, _

_The Firelord's Scribe_

* * *

><p>I was <strong>pissed<strong>. I wrote quickly and fast. 'Dear Zuko, This is the **Tenth** time in a row that you have canceled our date, I will not stand anymore of this. I have not spoken, or seen you in days, If you do not show up tonight at the beach, where I will have food and a blanket set up...Then I might as well just go back to Aang. Sincerly, Katara.'

I grinned, feeling as if victory was on my side. That should definatly get his attention. As I sent the hawk away to deliver the message, I laid down on my bed for a nap. Once i took off my over clothes and was down to my bindings, I heard a screech. Looking to my right, sat another Hawk. _'Damn that's quick..' _ I opened up the letter to find a Fire Lily, and a heart drawn onto paper with a 'Ok' next to it. I smiled, and put the flower in a vase, and slipped under the sheets.

Later that day when i awoke, I went to the seamstress, and picked up the dress i had order a few days ago for a previous date. I requested it specially done just for Zuko. It is mostly Red on the outer layer, strapless with a Red shawl, the trim linings are Black, and the under layer is a V-cut along the leg area with Gold and Black trim. I smiled as I put it on and let my hair down from its braid and into its curly length. I would look beautiful for him.

Soon, after I left my chambers, I picked up the picnic basket and a blanket from the Kitchens. I headed out towards the beach. _'Finally, I get to spend some time with him.' _I smiled.

As I arrive to the beautiful setting I had picked out on a nearby beach, I started to lay out the picnic and blanket. I started to wait for a time since i was early, while i do, I practiced my waterbending near the shore. I go to eventually lay down on the blanket that I had previously laid out, and fell asleep for the night by acident due to the long no-show wait for Zuko.

Later on in the day of the next morning, I woke. I relized what happened and i was VERY angry. I stomped off towards the palace, freezing all water in the nearby paths. I furiously raged through the halls of the palace, and when I got to the meeting room, the guards said I could not enter due to the current meeting going on. _'How dare they! I don't care!'_ I thought to myself and freezed them both to the wall. As I entered, the meeting is going on about something in the Earth Kingdom, and rebuilding with the council. I fliped out. **"HOW DARE YOU STAND ME UP AGAIN! AFTER WHAT WE HAVE GONE THROUGH! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE!"** I screamed. Five people started rambling on at me and try to make me shut up. I was so angry, I froze all their mouths in ice, as a circlet around there head, like a ice gag. **"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO SPEAK AGAINST ME?"** I roared. The Council says nothing. I noticed Zuko had not spoken at all yet. **"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DARE WENT OFF AND BROKE MY HEART LIKE THAT, STANDING ME UP JUST FOR MULTIPLE MEETINGS! YOUR THE FIRELORD! RESCHEDULE IT! HAVE SOME CONTROL IN YOUR LIFE!"** I screamed louder. After a moment, I stopped jsut to see if he would get a word in.

"Katara, calm down. Im sorry, I didn't want to have this happen. I sent another Hawk, but you were already gone. Then it was reported that Jet has escaped due to a rebel guard in disguise! I had to attend to this so you don't get hurt again, or anyone else!" Zuko yelled back at me with a frown on his face.

**"I DON'T CARE! I'M PISSED! YOU HAVE BEEN STANDING ME UP SO MUCH ANYWAYS! AS FOR JET, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF NOW WITH HIM! I WAS SHOCKED BEFORE, BUT NOW IM NOT! IM A MASTER WATERBENDER, AND ILL KICK HIS ASS ANYDAY AND SKIN HIM WITH ICE!"** I screamed. The council members just sat there, staring in shock as the aurguement between Zuko and I continued.

After minutes, I was sick of this stupid aurguement that continued. I left with two words rolling off my tounge, and tears down my cheeks. "It's over."

I headed back towards my room and gathered my things, then left the palace, towards a nearby Inn so I would have a place to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko POV<strong>

I sat at a table in the Inn yards away from her, and the hooded man. They were talking and laughing. He was fimilar, and I didnt know why. I sat there, watching them carefully. I was going to keep an eye on her, for I loved her. I felt bad for all the neglecting I had been doing to her lately, she was right. I shouldve spent more time with her, and I shouldnt have hurt her the way I did.

I kept my mask hidden underneath my cloak, and broads in the sheaths on my back. I noticed they were leaving, side by side. I stealthly followed them, close behind. Soon, we reached an alleyway. I watched as they talked, and the man took off his hood. I stared in slight annoyance, as the man that stood there was of treason.

Jet. He had this maniacal grin on his face, as Katara got into her stance. She moved her hands, but the water did not comply. _'That ass! He drugged her!' _I groaned, and noticed she had fallen already too. Before he could pick her up, I ran at him and shoved him away, then revealed myself as The Blue Spirit.

"I heard you were trying to impersonate me, well you did an ugly job of it." I taunted him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He looked confused.

"Saving the innocent, you drugged her. Trying to take her away, hm? She not yours?" I taunted again.

"She is now! Your not stopping me ethier!" He yelled, and started for me.

We clashed swords endlessly, and then suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side, I had been sliced near my waist, and fallen to the ground in pain. He made off with Katara, and ran with her.

_'No, You will not have her!'_ I thought irritabally, and tore my sleeve some, and tied it around the wound, then ran after him.

I carefully followed through the pathways, hiding behind spots close enough, and jsut when I got close enough, I sliced his throat. Blood went everywhere, and I caught Katara form his arms before she fell to the ground. I moved ehr away from the scene, and against a tree. Then quickly I changed into spare clothing, and put on a robe, and hooded myself. I picked her up and headed for the Inn to put her to a bed, with many thoughts coming to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara POV<strong>

I woke, feeling groggy, and with some slight bone ache through my entire body. It was as if I'd been endlessly traveling. She notices at the end of the bed, is a blue mask, and a black Fukumen suit. And in the room, was Zuko, playing with broadswords. He hadn't noticed me yet, and the memorys from the previous night started to roll back into my head. I groaned at each one of them, but was also slightly happy at Zuko for him saving me.

"What so do you think you can just go off and save me? And were all good now?" I groaned as I got out of the bed.

"Well excuse me if the girl I care about was in danger!" He yelled.

"Don't you know, that if you care about a girl, your supposed to actually spend time with them!" I yelled back, and turned away as he tried to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. He didn't speak at all. I waited, then spoke while I turned. "Well don't y-" I stopped, as I saw him in the most beautiful position of my life.

He was down on one knee, and a beautiful necklace in his hand, with the symbols Ying and Yang on it.

"Katara of the Water Tribe, Will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

I stood there, speechlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, due to the lack fo reviews, and how tired I am right now, This Chapter is short. Sorry. But I think it's pretty good. I tried to make it abit better by going back and editing some of it. But now tis nearly 5am, and Im about to fall asleep on my kitchen table if I dont get to bed soon. PLEASE...tell me your thoughts. Don't even care if it's bad, tell me what's bad, and ill fix it. If you love it, tell me why. Whatever you think, i want to know. Please.**

**Review Button Below...**

\/


	6. AN

**A/N : I apologize for the late update, which technachally this is not. Anyways, I will be doing a complete re-write of this story. It is STILL a Zutara, but better.**

**I may be adding new scences, which is a huge possibility.**

**The POV WILL be changed to :**

Third-person omniscient

**I have decided to do this, because of my reviews i have received lately. they have confirmed my suspisions that this story would be better written in this such POV, and would be better written.**

**Now, I beg this of all readers & fans of my Zutara.**

**1. If you have someone reliable and dependable to edit my story with tweaks here and there, PLEASE let me know. (Stories I have read previously to writing, have always seemed better with a beta person at their side.)**

**If you do infact have a Reliable Editor, who is a Zutara/Taang fan in anyway such, please, have them PM me.**

**I woudl really like to have a Editor that is very good with Taang at most, and Zutara too. Im not as good with Taang. Infact...sometimes Taang dosent make sense...but anyways, please, someone. :)**

**2. If anyone at all woudl like to have there pinch of good old spicy fantasys of any of pairings, PM them to me!**

**Chapter ideas are also VERY much accepted. I will always incorporate ANY idea sent towards me in a PM. I may edit it slightly, but it will be done. I will also give thanks towards the person who gave me the idea for that chapter. It must be related to the current plot line that you have read.**

**3. Since im doing a re-edit, and you think something should be added to it, PM that to me aswell.**

**Sorry about any hopes of having the next Chapter up, but i think this re-write will be a much better idea.**

**Also, when the rewrite is released, it will still be this same excat story. (Same link, Same old reviews.) Understood :) ?**

**With all the love a Author can give,**

** Nattia **


End file.
